Something's Missing
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Marluxia has loved number IV since forever but the cold scientist seems to hate him. Marluxia writes his feelings in his diary but Vexen finds it and reads it and 'feels' something inside of him. Something that had been missing... Yaoi, Talking to flowers, Fluffy!


JinxedMemories Here!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Yeah it's one day late but England has had a bloody load of power cuts so I couldn't go on the internet for 3 day! It was like hell for me... Sorry for being inactive for ages but if you read my 'I'll Never Leave Your Side' then you'll understand :)

I've also been expanding my writing regions (Is that the word?) so I'm also writing Yu-Gi-Oh and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so if you like them then yayyyy!

Crim: Hope you had fun this holiday

Alice: Happy New Year too!

Sonata: Enjoy.

Jinx: Please review or/and fave! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters either.

* * *

Marluxia opened his diary and smiled gently and he looked at the previous pages. He picked up a pen and started to write. He wrote long into the night and only stopped when sleep took him into its embrace… 

Vexen sighed as yet another experiment failed, so he sat down in his chair, letting his eyes shut. Nothing seemed to work nowadays. Everything would fail and then he would get the same lecture as always from Xemnas… It was like something was missing… It was like he needed something else to help him get through it all and be there... 

When Marluxia awoke he felt something prick at the corners of his eyes. Something he hadn't felt before. Something fell on the open book by his side and he reached a hand up to feel what it was. It was a tear… Tears resemble sadness (most of the time) so… Marluxia was sad? Impossible he was a Nobody and, since they don't have hearts, they have no feelings. So why did it 'feel' as if something was screaming and trying to get out, trying to unleash everything that was bottled up inside…? He shook the 'feeling' off and left his room clutching his diary. 

When Vexen opened his eyes he yawned. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place but then again did that often so it was an expected thing. He stood up and shut his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd forgotten to clear up his experiment from the previous night and now he was too tired to. To try to get ready for the cleaning up, he left his laboratory to clear his over thinking mind. 

Marluxia took a right and Vexen carried on straight, both not looking where they were going. They both walked and eventually bumped into each other, literally walking right into each other making them fall over. Vexen forgot what he was thinking and Marluxia dropped his diary.

"Hey, look where you're going you jer…k." Marluxia said angrily before he realized who it was. "Uh, um sorry…" His face was dusted with a light pink and he carried got up quickly walking away. Vexen rolled his eyes and noticed the book on the floor.

"Number XII you dropped… your book." He sighed and picked it up when he saw that the pink haired, flamboyant and flower loving boy had already disappeared. He took it with him back to his laboratory, after all what better way to wake up than with a book? 

Number eleven went straight to his garden to tell his pretty babies what had happened.

"Violette, you won't believe what happened! You won't either, Rosanne!" He smiled, out of breath. "I bumped into Vexen! He never lets anyone even touch him!" He turned away from 'Violette' and 'Rosanne' to talk to another one of his plants. "Mysery how wonderful is that?! What do you think Krysty? Oh my goodness! You girls could finally get a father!" He giggled to the flowers he was talking to. "We must write this occurrence down right?" As he moved his hands across the ground the book that was precious to him was nowhere to be found. He screamed and started to hyperventilate.

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Wait… NO! Did I drop it?! Vexen might find it! Bye Violette, Rosanne. Mysery, Krysty! I have to get that book before Vex does!" And with that he ran as fast as he could. 

Vexen had found his way to his room but, before he got changed, he decided to read. Perhaps he'd fall asleep again and Zexion would find the mess and clear up like last time…

"Let's take a look then…" Vexen said as he cracked open the book to the automatic page that it flicked to and started read…

_Entry 114,_

_It's been two days since I said I was going to forget about him. But I can't. After all I have to see him every day in the morning, sometimes in one of the many corridors, and where ever else he is to get random things for his experiments. He just so beautiful… I mean why does everyone say he's a mad scientist or a cold-hearted heartless (That one doesn't even make sense!) or even a cruel dumbass? He's amazing the way he is, even if I'm the only one to see it in him. He has the most beautiful green eyes and his hair is so soft and such a pretty colour, it's almost like Lynne's petals. He has such a slim figure I'm jealous too! I wonder if he's anorexic. Probably not I mean he eats the same amount as Axel! You know it's a shame that… He'll never love me back… I mean he doesn't even believe we have hearts and why should he; it's what we were all told by the Superior, so it must be the truth right…?_

"What is this?" Vexen said to himself. "Is this about… Me?" He turned the page and continued reading. 

Marluxia panicked as he retraced his steps. What if Vexen had found his diary? What if he was reading it? Maybe the worst possible thing happened… What if Axel and Demyx had found it and were going to use it as blackmail? Marluxia was so worried now. He frantically went back to the corridor where he bumped into Vexen. Then he went to his room. He even went to ask Axel (who was definitely not happy about being woken up and made to get out of bed where 'Roxy' lay sleeping). Unfortunately the diary was nowhere to be found… So that left one option of its whereabouts.

With that thought in mind, Marluxia set off to Vexen's room… 

The pink haired Nobody stood outside 's door in silence. He really didn't have the courage to knock…

Just then, a speck of white caught Marluxia's eye. He turned around. It was just outside the window. It was just one single speck. It was a snowflake… One by one, more drifted down from the sky and the sight was a beauty to behold. Winter's first snow… As Marluxia watched he remembered the first time he'd met Vexen. He had just been initiated to Organization XIII (he remembered that he wondered why it was thirteen when there were only 11 people too) and he was utterly lost. He had wandered for at least an hour and no one was to be seen. He continued to walk around, making sure to note down in his mind: where everything was, what hallway connected to where, any hidden passages he found and how to recognise what corridor he was in. As he walked he found a single door in the most unlikely of places. It was the first door he'd seen in ages! He opened it up to find a person, Vexen, to be specific. He was immediately kicked out as he was 'disturbing an important experiment' but he did get directions to his room. It was funny really. After that he grew close to Vexen and when Larxene arrived he quickly became acquainted with her too. They'd barely spoken after Roxas came though… The keybearer definitely changed a lot of things, including Axel's prankster nature.

He gathered the courage to knock upon the door behind him. It swung open to Vexen, holding the diary Marluxia had searched so thoroughly for.

"V-Vexen! Hi… Hello. How are you? What are you doing? Am I interrupting? I'm sorry if I am. Could I ask you a question, can I have that book?" Marluxia asked question after question awkwardly as the man he spoke to simply stared.

"Here. Take it back. Though I was rather curious of its contents so-"

"OH MY GOSH! You read it?!"

"Yes. I have to say though. Although we have no hearts, my memories made me 'feel' feelings that I had when I was a Somebody, when I had a heart to feel with. It's strange. I can only conclude that the words you wrote triggered emotions that I have previously had. That or the emotions are pure and are somehow connected to your feelings which then in a mental way reconnected in my mind making me think I'm feeling this when it's purely your raw emotions that are strong enough to do this. Understand?" Marluxia stared blankly.

"Nope…" Vexen sighed at this response. Then he did the most out of character thing ever.

"It basically means I've wanted to do this…" The blonde scientist leaned forward and their lips collided. The Graceful Assassin parted his lips slightly to allow Vexen to kiss him deeper. As he did gradually make the kiss more sensual the, occasionally, flamboyant Marluxia let his powers loose and a vine of beautiful mistletoe grew above them, forcing its way through the crack in the ceiling.

It was by far the best Christmas either of them had had in their time at the castle and it was the day the bud of their relationship grew into a perfect flower for the world to see.


End file.
